In My Arms, I'll Keep You
by atticusandalice
Summary: Senior Year. Hell Week. Julian isn't doing well, and Logan bet he knows why. But is Logan ready to face the truth- that the repercussions from last year aren't gone, and they may never fully leave. Established!Jogan.


**A/N: This was supposed to be a 500 word drably thing, but it kinda got away from me... XD**

* * *

><p>It was their senior year; beginning of Hell Week.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan had realized that something was up with his boyfriend. Julian's eyes didn't hold that glimmer it usually had. Not once did he flash his smile. It seemed as if he was literally pushing himself through his classes and lunch period. His entire being radiated dull and lifeless.<p>

No matter how hard Logan pressed it away into the deep recesses of his mind, he knew exactly why Julian was acting like this. But he decided not to ask and make sure. He was afraid of that confirmation, what it really means, and how Logan would be able to act to it.

* * *

><p>Most of the Stuarts were already gathered in the Common Room. The evening was getting overcast very quickly, so no one was about to venture outside.<p>

With a large, deafening crash, the first set of lightning and thunder rolled overhead the house, and a downpour immediately covered everything in sight. The boys knew they were in for a doozy, and just as the second strike hit, the lights flickered and died, plunging everything into a just seeable dimness. It was still for a moment, but then the students quickly came to the conclusion that the coffee makers were down - the shrieks from the kitchen clueing them in. While half the boys tried to get the generators running again, the other half brought blankets and flashlights down from their bedrooms. On nights like these, where studying was, of course, necessary, they almost always ended up spending the night downstairs. Textbook illuminated by many flashlights was easier reading than by just one.

Logan, remembering he had left his flashlights inside his car (from the Trio's last camping trip), ran outside to go get them. The drenching rain and lack of illumination in the parking lot made it almost impossible to find, but Logan was somehow able to get to it, (even after slipping in a puddle and falling on his ass).

Dashing madly back inside, the Warbler threw the flashlights onto the chair he was occupying previously, before running up the stairs to change.

It was a surprise to him to find that the door to the dorm he and Julian shared was closed tightly. Upon further inspection, though, he realized it was still unlocked.

Stepping lightly inside, he replaced he door where it originally was, and saw Julian sitting in the middle of the bed, knees curled up to meet his head, arms around his legs, and shaking.

But the presence of someone in the room made Julian snap his head up, looking around.

"Wh-who is there?" the brunet stuttered.

"It's me," Logan replied.

_"H-huh?"_ Julian exclaimed, quickly flailing himself to the back of the bed.

Logan, eyes wide, realized the grave mistake he made. "Oh, no, no! Shit, shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's just me! Logan! It's just Logan, Jules. Just Lo."

Ignoring the fact that he was still sopping wet, Logan quickly ambled over to the bed, crawling on top of it. On all fours, he reached out one arm. Another bolt of lightning blew his vision into better focus, even if only for a moment.

Julian's face was inches away from his hand. Gray sweatpants and an overlarge sweater draped off of him. Tear tracks were rippling over his cheeks. His mouth trembled for a moment, and then he flung himself at Logan. Silent sobs escaped his mouth, and he couldn't stop from quaking.

Logan was completely surprised, and yet, not at all. He knew this was going to happen sometime soon. He wrapped himself around Julian, protecting him from everything outside, when in reality, the fear was inside. Quietly sighing, Logan resigned himself to his fate, wrapping one of his arms around his boyfriend's back and the other under his knees so it forced Julian to curl up against Logan's chest.

_"...I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go,' "_ Logan sang. _"When all those shadows almost killed your light."_ He could recall that day from almost a year ago. Julian, finally waking up from the coma he had slipped into after his fall. Logan had promised Julian that he would _always_ be there.

_"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' "_ A comforting smile crossed Logan's face as he sang the next line, trying to convince Julian that he is safe. _"But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Logan clutched the crying Julian closer to him, throwing more emotion into the song without getting so loud that it would attract others.

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire."_ Julian flinched visibly at that, remembering the curtain of flames shooting past his head as he fought to get outside the Art Hall. The only thing that had kept him in Logan's lap when he recoiled was the strong arms surrounding him.

_"The war outside our door keeps raging on,"_ the blond crooned. Yes, they were able to somehow convince the school board not to close Dalton. Still, some parents didn't trust the school anymore, so it was an ongoing struggle the boys were facing to convince the people outside the walls of their boarding school that yes, Dalton is a safe place; yes, Dalton is just as grand and as wonderful as it originally was; and yes, they _need_ Dalton like they need air.

Because it is their home.

_"Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Logan began to rock the actor back and forth in his embrace, pressing feather light kisses into his hair as the boy continued to leak tears onto the pianist's already damp shirt.

_"Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

"...It's alright Jules. I'm here. I gotcha. I'm here..."


End file.
